Par le sang (Héritage)
by PetiteDaisy
Summary: [AU] Yuma avait pris la pleine mesure des sacrifices qu'il devrait faire en rejoignant sa famille de sang au détriment de sa fratrie adoptive. Mais en voyant tout ce sang sur ses mains, il se demande s'il a vraiment compris tout ce que ce choix impliquait. /fiction sans prétention visant juste à combler mes envies de fluff fraternel et drama M!Corrin-Léo et M!Corrin-Takumi\.
1. Chapter 1

Léo n'avait plus conscience de rien, sinon qu'il se trouvait sur un champ de bataille et que ce n'était pas le moment de s'évanouir. Mais le coup que lui avait porté cet homme... ce général masqué surgi de nulle part... La douleur qui palpitait, quelque part au creux de son abdomen, était insupportable. Il devait perdre beaucoup de sang, ce n'était pas le moment de traîner...

Et puis, deux mains saisirent son visage, et le voile d'ombre qui s'était posé sur ses yeux à cause du choc s'entrouvrit. Un flot de lumière se précipita contre sa rétine, lui arrachant un grognement, mais ce n'était rien comparé au choc que lui provoqua la vision du visage de son frère penché sur lui. Non, pas de son frère, se reprit-il immédiatement. De Yuma.

Deux petits éclats mouillés atterrirent sur ses joues. Il plissa les paupières, tâchant d'éclaircir sa vision, et comprit enfin pourquoi les yeux de Yuma brillaient autant. Il pleurait. Son f... Non, Yuma pleurait. Pour quelle raison, il l'ignorait. Mais la vision de ce visage familier baigné de larmes lui éveilla de curieux frissons de tristesse au creux du ventre, en plus de la douleur lancinante qui lui déchirait les entrailles. Par les dieux, qu'est-ce qu'il avait _mal_...

Les mains se déplacèrent sur son visage. L'une d'entre elles replaça une mèche de cheveux blonds hors de sa paupière, l'autre retint fermement sa joue. Léo sentit quelque chose de mouillé tracer une longue ligne sur son arcade sourcilière, suivant la main qui le caressait, mais en beaucoup plus léger qu'une larme. Qu'était-ce donc ? Et cette maudite odeur de sang, lourde et métallique, qui semblait s'être déposée sur sa langue. Le jeune prince tenta de s'humecter les lèvres, et il réalisa alors que sa bouche était remplie du liquide vital qui s'écoulait de sa plaie. Il écarquilla les yeux, l'effroi remplaçant la torpeur. Il crachait du sang !

Cette brusque montée d'adrénaline dissipa le sifflement qui lui vrillait les oreilles. Il entendit soudain les sons autour de lui, la marche lourde des soldats, le bruissement de l'herbe, les voix qui s'entrecroisaient et, surtout, celle de Yuma.

"Léo, oh par les dieux, je t'en prie, pas ça ! sanglota son aîné en effleurant une nouvelle fois sa pommette d'une caresse tremblante. Reste avec moi, Léo ! Ça va aller... ça va aller..."

Léo le fixa sans comprendre. Pourquoi pleurait-il tant ? Pourquoi semblait-il au bord du désespoir ? Il les avait abandonnés, c'était bien la preuve qu'ils ne comptaient pas tant que ça, à ses yeux ! Il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à les affronter, à retourner sa lame contre eux. Et c'était l'un de ses hommes qui venait de le transpercer de sa lance ! Alors à quoi cela lui servait-il de faire semblant de l'aimer encore ?

Yuma hoqueta, renifla sans parvenir à reprendre son souffle, et leva la tête vers les personnes qui l'entouraient.

"Sakura, fais quelque chose ! Dépêche-toi ! Soigne-le, je t'en prie !

-Quoi ? Ça ne va pas la tête ? riposta une voix masculine, vraisemblablement offusquée. C'est un prince ennemi ! On ne va quand même pas le soigner !

-Il a raison, mon frère, l'appuya une voix plus grave et plus mature. Je sais que vous avez grandis ensemble, mais nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de l'aider pour qu'il puisse mieux nous attaquer ensuite."

Yuma les dévisagea l'un après l'autre, bouche bée. Il en oublia même de pleurer pendant un instant.

"Mais... mais si on ne fait rien, il va mourir ! s'écria-t-il, visiblement au bord de la nausée.

-Je suis désolé, Yuma, répondit sincèrement la seconde voix, que Léo finit par identifier comme étant celle du prince Ryoma. Nous ne pouvons pas l'aider. Je sais que ça doit être difficile à entendre, mais moins nous trouverons de Nohriens sur notre route, mieux ce sera.

-Mais... vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! balbutia Yuma, qui semblait incapable de comprendre ce qu'ils lui disaient. C'est mon petit frère !

-C'est un chef ennemi, Yuma, le reprit doucement Ryoma. Tu savais ce qu'il risquait de se passer en rejoignant cette guerre, n'est-ce-pas ? Si nous voulons stopper les exactions du roi Garon, nous devons atteindre le royaume de Nohr. Quel qu'en soit le prix à payer."

C'était donc là ce qu'ils voulaient ! Les envahir ! Il ne pouvait pas... les laisser faire...

Léo tenta de se redresser, mais la douleur le vrilla en deux et il cracha du sang, la gorge et les poumons brûlants. Sa vision s'obscurcit tandis qu'un : "Léo !" épouvanté lui parvenait aux oreilles, et il retomba en arrière. Le bras de Yuma se porta dans son dos pour le soutenir, et il sentit son autre main se poser sur sa joue. Il rouvrit les yeux. Les lèvres de Yuma tremblaient, incontrôlables. Les pleurs avaient recommencé à couler sur ses joues, et il fouillait ses yeux avec un tel désespoir que Léo comprit qu'il était sincère. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais Yuma était terrifié par l'idée de le perdre. Il leur avait pourtant tourné le dos... Il s'était retourné contre eux... Alors pourquoi ?

Il essaya de poser la question, mais de gros flots de sang se précipitèrent sur ses lèvres dès qu'il ouvrit la bouche. Une douleur soudaine remonta jusque dans son crâne et il ferma les yeux, vaincu par la douleur.

"Léo, non ! Non, réveille-toi ! Allez, Léo ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça !"

Le jeune prince rouvrit les yeux. Il sentait sa force le quitter de plus en plus vite, et déjà, le bas de son corps s'était fait glacé. Il comprit alors, avec une terreur et un désespoir comme il n'en avait jamais vécus, qu'il allait mourir.

Non... Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il avait encore tant de choses à faire en ce monde ! Il devait encore se battre pour son frère, ses sœurs, son père, leur pays, leur histoire... Il ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant !

Désespéré, Léo accrocha le regard de son frère. Il n'avait plus le courage de penser à lui autrement, maintenant. La respiration de Yuma était aussi fébrile et précipitée que la sienne; il semblait presque en panique.

"Léo, non..., murmura Yuma d'une voix qui se brisa lorsqu'il vit ses yeux perdre peu à peu leur éclat.

-Je suis sincèrement désolé, Yuma, répéta Ryoma en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de son frère."

Ce faisant, il entra dans le champ de vision de Léo, qui remarqua alors, dans un dernier éclair de lucidité, la grosse armure de général qu'il portait. C'était donc lui qui l'avait transpercé de sa lance... Tué par le frère de son frère... Quel destin ironique...

Incapable de continuer à penser à cause de la vie qui quittait son corps, Léo relâcha ses muscles et sa tête vint se poser contre le bras de Yuma. Il ferma les yeux. Mourir dans ses bras... ça aurait pu être une fin si douce, s'il n'y avait pas eu son horrible trahison, ce désespoir de n'avoir pas pu faire plus, ce désir insupportable de revoir sa famille et cette terreur de la mort...

"Non..."

Léo sentit, comme une ultime caresse, les mains de son frère se contracter contre lui à s'en briser les jointures. Et puis, il aspira une grande goulée d'air, suffoqué. Sa voix se fit plus claire, il avait redressé la tête.

"Felicia. Viens ici et soigne Léo, dépêche-toi !

-Non, Felicia ! s'opposa Ryoma, pris de court. C'est un prince ennemi !

-Heu... je suis désolée, Votre Altesse, mais je n'obéis qu'à Messire Yuma, intervint la voix de Felicia, visiblement embarrassée.

-Il se vide de son sang, vite !

-J'arrive, Messire !"

Léo ne sut pas comment la frêle domestique parvint à passer la robuste silhouette de Ryoma, mais une douce lumière bleutée s'infiltra soudain dans ses veines. La douleur perdit un peu de son emprise, elle sembla reculer légèrement.

"J'ai bien peur que ça ne suffise pas, Messire Yuma, déplora Felicia, qu'il entendait plus clairement, maintenant. Messire Léo a besoin de vrais soins médicaux s'il veut s'en sortir.

-Alors allons-y.

-Yuma..."

Ryoma paraissait hésitant et réprobateur. Ça n'empêcha pas Yuma de soulever Léo dans ses bras comme une princesse, avant de se tourner vers la tente qui abritait l'infirmerie.

"Attends, Yuma, s'opposa son frère aîné en lui barrant le passage. Es-tu sûr de vouloir faire ça ? Nous le tenons à notre merci. Je sais que c'est difficile, mais si nous le tuons maintenant, de très nombreuses vies hoshidiennes pourraient être épargnées. Je t'en prie, pense à ton peuple. Pense à nous. Que se passera-t-il si nous le laissons partir et que nous sommes ensuite amenés à le combattre, ses forces reconstituées ?

-Ryoma, lança Yuma d'une voix sèche qui stupéfia tout le monde, Léo le premier. Que ferais-tu si tu me voyais moi, Takumi ou Hinoka se vider lentement de son sang devant toi ?

-Je... Ce n'est pas le propos, je...

-Réponds-moi, Ryoma. Que ferais-tu si tu nous voyais agoniser sous tes yeux sans pouvoir rien faire, car empêché par tes propres hommes ?

-Je... Je les combattrais jusqu'au dernier pour vous venir en aide, admit l'aîné à contrecœur.

-Eh bien, c'est la même chose pour moi."

Aussi inerte qu'une poupée de chiffons entre les bras de son frère, Léo eut tout de même la force d'entrouvrir les paupières. Les yeux rouges de Yuma avaient changé d'éclat. Il y brillait bien une lueur de détermination connue du jeune prince, mais elle s'était teintée de férocité, presque de sauvagerie. D'abord, Léo ne parvint pas à comprendre pourquoi et d'où venait cette lueur. Puis il réalisa, à la façon dont son aîné l'avait ramené contre lui, et sa posture défensive, que cette étincelle, c'était celle qui brillait dans les yeux d'un grand frère voulant protéger son cadet. Léo écarquilla un peu les yeux, éberlué. Yuma était donc en train de le protéger ? De défier la famille qu'il avait choisie pour le garder en sécurité ? Lui ? Alors qu'il avait lui-même décidé de ne plus être son frère ?

A bout de force, Léo sentit ses yeux se fermer sans réussir à les en empêcher. La dernière chose qu'il entendit, ce fut la voix de son frère adoptif :

"Si tu veux poser la main sur Léo, Ryoma, tu devras d'abord t'en prendre en moi."

* * *

Cette histoire, qui sera davantage un recueil de textes drama/fluff fraternel, n'a pas vraiment de prétention à avoir une intrigue détaillée, fournie et complexe. Un jour, peut-être... Je tiens bien sûr à me consacrer totalement à Si tu savais en tant que fic longue, Par le sang ne connaîtra donc que des mises à jour irrégulières de textes courts. A moins, bien sûr, qu'elle suscite un véritable engouement, et que j'a assez avancé sur mes fics en cours. Avec les vœux de Mars de la Papote et les deux histoires que je prépare pour la Saint-Valentin, ça ne sera probablement pas pour tout de suite. Mais ces petits textes drama/fluff me tenaient à cœur, comme ceux que Nanthana14 publie sur Thor et Loki et que j'adore !


	2. Chapter 2

_Je parlais des envies de fluff fraternel M!Corrin-Léo et M!Corrin-Takumi qui me feraient continuer cet ensemble de textes. J'en ai eu très récemment grâce à Lucachu. Donc je continue._

* * *

Yuma caressait d'un geste lent, doux et sans fin les cheveux blonds de son frère. La lumière faiblarde et crépusculaire qui pénétrait dans la tente éclairait à peine les traits de son cadet, qu'il devina pourtant d'une blancheur de craie. Léo avait perdu énormément de sang; il avait fallu plusieurs bandages compressifs en gros coton absorbant pour finalement endiguer le flot rouge qui s'écoulait sans cesse de sa plaie au ventre. D'ailleurs, les restes de pansements tâchés jonchaient encore le sol, en boule et exhalant une odeur fétide et épaisse. Patiemment, Felicia les ramassait un par un et les jetait dans son tablier souillé par le sang du prince nohrien, qu'elle avait aidé à soigner; Sakura, la seconde guérisseuse à avoir pris soin de Léo, se tenait de l'autre côté du lit de camp, en face de son frère. Elle tordait ses petites mains blanches, nerveuse. Yuma, complètement absorbé par son cadet, ne lui prêta pas attention mais il la voyait clairement s'agiter dans son champ de vision. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Felicia la devança :

"Messire Yuma, je vais aller jeter tous ces bandages et je vous rapporterai du ragoût et du pain, annonça-t-elle. Voulez-vous un peu de bouillon pour Messire Léo ?

-Merci, Felicia, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux attendre son réveil, répondit son maître sans lever les yeux. Il est encore trop faible pour manger quoi que ce soit.

-Très bien. Je reviens tout de suite, Messire. Juste le temps de changer de tablier, ajouta-t-elle en fronçant le nez."

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie, Sakura, les mains toujours tordues de nervosité, se mit à détailler son frère avec insistance pour attirer son attention.

"Mon... mon frère ? finit-elle par balbutier devant son absence de réaction. Est-ce que... je peux faire quelque chose de plus ?

-Merci, mais ça ira, Sakura, répondit le prince d'une voix monocorde. Je crois que tu en as assez fait.

-Je..."

La petite princesse renifla, les larmes aux yeux. Devant elle, son aîné continuait de caresser avec douceur, sans montrer le moindre signe de lassitude, les cheveux blonds du prince ennemi étendu entre eux sur ce lit de camp. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur Léo, emplis d'un sentiment qu'elle ne parvenait pas à décrypter. Il y avait de la mélancolie, mais Yuma ne semblait pas triste. Elle y voyait également une profondeur songeuse, mais ses caresses délicates étaient bien ancrées dans la réalité. Il y avait du doute, mais aucune hésitation. En un mot, elle ne comprenait pas, et ça l'effrayait. Son frère n'avait jamais aussi différent, aussi loin d'elle, qu'à cet instant-là.

"Je... Je vais y aller..., balbutia Sakura en essayant, maladroitement, de s'enfuir de la tente.

-Non, attends... Sakura ? Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine."

Il leva enfin les yeux vers elle. Ses iris rouges et son visage s'adoucirent d'un sourire.

"Viens ici quelques instants, Sakura, l'invita-t-il en lui faisant signe d'approcher."

Sans se faire prier, la jeune princesse accourut vers lui et Yuma en profita pour la soulever et l'assoir sur sa cuisse.

"Je te remercie pour tout ce que tu as fait, souffla-il en la serrant contre lui. Tu es la seule à ne pas avoir demandé l'exécution de Léo et tu t'es occupé de lui... Merci.

-Vous... vous n'avez pas à me remercier, répondit sa sœur en jouant distraitement avec ses doigts. Je... je ne peux pas supporter de voir des gens souffrir... qu'ils soient alliés ou rivaux."

Yuma approuva en silence et reporta de nouveau son attention sur Léo. Une trace de sang s'attardait encore sur sa joue; il l'essuya d'un revers du pouce.

"Yuma ? murmura alors Sakura. Vous... vous aimez beaucoup le prince Léo, n'est-ce pas ?

-Je l'aime de toutes mes forces, répondit Yuma doucement ."

La jeune princesse hocha la tête, ses yeux rose encore tout brillants.

"C'est... c'est ce que je voulais savoir, dit-elle, puis elle se leva des genoux de son frère et regagna la sortie."

Yuma la regarda partir. Puis il tourna de nouveau son attention vers Léo et ôta, avec précaution, le serre-tête d'ébène qui tranchait dans ses cheveux blonds. Il le posa sur sa cuisse et reprit ses caresses.

Comme ça faisait mal de voir son petit frère dans cet état. Comme c'était pénible de passer sa main avec tendresse sur la peau cireuse de ses joues

Il avait l'impression de revoir leurs rires, leurs jeux et leurs aventures d'enfants sur son visage pâle et immobile. Inconscient, il était débarrassé de tous ses tourments et de ses questionnements, et ça le rendait tellement enfantin. Il le souvint alors que Léo, comme Élise, était encore très jeune, sûrement trop pour se trouver sur un champ de bataille.

Mais il avait toujours été tellement fort. Tellement mature, posé, intelligent. Bien davantage que lui. Il mettait souvent ces qualités à profit pour épauler et secourir son frère, et Yuma fut frappé par cet état des faits : les choses n'auraient jamais dû se passer ainsi. C'était lui le grand frère, même de si de peu d'années, et c'était son rôle de protéger Léo. Il était si doux, si gentil, si aimant sous son génie et sa cruauté du champ de bataille, comment avait-il pu l'oublier ?

 _Je l'aime de toutes mes forces_ , répéta sa propre voix dans sa tête.

Il l'aimait de toutes ses forces. Et il ne l'avait pas protégé ? En regardant une nouvelle fois le visage de son frère, Yuma comprit qu'il y avait un endroit où il s'était trompé.

wwwwwww

"Tu es encore avec lui, claqua, dans le silence des grillons le reproche de Takumi, qu'il ne chercha même pas à cacher, ainsi qu'il l'avait fait de tous les autres depuis que Yuma et lui s'étaient rencontrés.

-Comment pourrais-je le laisser seul ? rétorqua le prince sans le regarder. Il n'a pas que des amis, ici.

-Tu penses vraiment que quelqu'un pourrait venir dans cette tente et l'assassiner en traître ? Yuma, nous ne sommes pas des monstres, contrairement à ces ordures de Nohriens.

-I peine quelques heures, Ryoma était prêt à le laisser mourir dans mes bras, rétorqua son frère en réprimant la pulsion de colère qui lui venait à chaque fois qu'il entendait prononcer "ordures de Nohriens". Ce n'est pas pareil que plonger sa lame dans le coeur de quelqu'un, mais pour moi, ça revient au même."

Takumi poussa un soupir de dédain, mais Yuma perçut qu'il était mal à l'aise. Il en eut la confirmation en tournant la tête vers lui et en avisant son regard fuyant, puis il remarqua le peigne en bois dans sa main.

"C'est vrai, se souvint-il en se tournant sur son tabouret pour présenter ses genoux à son frère hoshidien. Pose ta tête, je vais le faire tout de suite.

-Pourquoi ? Tu sembles avoir mieux à faire, se braqua Takumi.

-Ne sois pas ridicule. Je n'ai jamais prétendu que je n'aurai plus de temps pour toi à partir de maintenant. C'est notre rituel. Et je ne veux pas manquer la moindre occasion de rattraper le temps perdu avec toi."

Son frère ne répondit pas, mais il lui tendit le peigne, en continuant d'éviter son regard. Puis il s'assit sur le sol de terre battu par le pas des armées et posa sa tête sur les genoux de Yuma. Ce dernier défit avec délicatesse les rubans rouges qui maintenaient sa chevelure blanche attachée en une longue queue-de-cheval élaborée, et repoussa sur son épaule les cheveux qui s'étaient glissés entre sa jambe et son cou. Les mèches ivoires, aussi fines que des ombres, aussi douces que la fourrure d'un chaton, coulèrent entre les doigts du jeune prince et presque jusqu'à terre, depuis son genou où il les étendit. Après quoi, il se mit à passer doucement, tendrement, la brosse en bois entre les mèches claires, les peignant de la racine jusqu'aux pointes, avec une infinie délicatesse. Il défit amoureusement chaque nœud l'un après l'autre, passa longuement sur chaque mèche. Takumi se laissa faire; outre le fait que se faire peigner la tête était des plus agréable, c'était l'un des rares moments où il lui semblait possible de baisser sa garde. Mais il ne pouvait pas demander à ses autres frère et sœurs de lui peigner les cheveux; Ryoma devait le voir comme un prince fort et indépendant, Sakura le coiffait mal parce qu'elle avait trop peur de lui tirer sur les cheveux et Hinoka, au contraire, y allait de manière beaucoup trop franche. Alors qu'avec Yuma, c'était doux... et ça le calmait plus sûrement que la plupart des mots d'apaisement.

Takumi poussa un long soupir.

"Tu comptes passer la nuit ici ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, répondit Yuma en passant patiemment le peigne sur un nœud qui refusait de partir. Ce que tu ne comprends pas, Takumi, c'est que Léo n'a jamais cessé d'être mon petit frère. Pas même un seul instant."

Blessé, le jeune archer se tut une nouvelle fois. La respiration du prince Léo était lourde et profonde, mais il n'oubliait pas, lui, qu'il pouvait se réveiller à tout instant. Seul, blessé, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin, mais les dégâts qu'il était capable de causer à leur campement et leur armée étaient loin d'être négligeables. Seulement voilà, Yuma protègerait leur ennemi, comme il l'avait déjà fait quelques heures plus tôt. Le prince hoshidien ne s'en rendait pas encore totalement compte, mais ce qui motivait sa colère, plus que de la stratégie, c'était une grande jalousie. Le prince Léo, avait-il décidé en son for intérieur, n'avait aucunement le droit de venir ici pour lui prendre l'attention de son grand frère ! Il l'avait bien assez eu durant leur enfance, c'était à son tour d'en profiter.

"Je suis désolé, reprit Yuma comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Vous leur en voulez tellement. J'imagine que ce n'est pas facile pour vous de laisser cette rancœur de côté.

-Ils t'ont enlevé ! s'exclama Takumi en redressant brusquement la tête. Comment peux-tu les appeler une famille !

-Chut, le reprit calmement Yuma en jetant un coup d'oeil en direction de Léo pour s'assurer qu'il ne l'avait pas réveillé. Repose ta tête. Tu as un énorme nœud à l'arrière du crâne."

Sans attendre que son frère hoshidien acquiesce, le jeune prince plaça de nouveau sa joue contre son genou et s'attaqua aux mèches emberlificotées.

"Garon m'a enlevé, reprit-il avant que Takumi le relance sur le sujet. Léo et les autres n'y sont pour rien. Même si Xander et Camilla étaient probablement au courant...

-Alors, tu l'admets !

-... il n'empêche qu'ils m'ont donné des quantités astronomiques d'amour. Je sais que ça ne doit pas être facile pour vous de le comprendre, mais ces gens sont ma famille. Leurs visages sont gravés dans mon coeur pour toujours. Je ne pourrai jamais oublier ni les rires, ni les jeux, ni les secrets, ni les peurs, les brimades ou des tristesses que nous avons vécus ensemble. Takumi, vous êtes aussi ma famille, tous les six avec Père et Mère. Mais la fratrie de Nohr est une partie de mon âme."

Il avait parlé avec tant d'emphase et d'amour que Takumi, totalement déconcerté, ne sut absolument pas quoi répondre. Durant une seconde, le voile qui recouvrait l'enfance nohrienne de Yuma, et que la fratrie d'Hoshido refusait de concevoir, frémit et commença à se soulever; le jeune prince eut le temps de voir flasher, devant ses yeux, les enfants de Nohr serrés les uns contre les autres, trois d'entre eux blonds, l'une avec les cheveux violets, et leur frère Yuma entre eux, avec ses yeux rouges et ses cheveux blancs. Durant une seconde, cette enfance devint presque tangible pour Takumi... Et puis, Yuma lissa les cheveux qu'il était enfin parvenu à démêler et reposa le peigne.

"J'ai terminé, petit frère, annonça-t-il en souriant."

Pendant qu'il se relevait, Takumi espéra qu'il lui proposerait de le raccompagner jusqu'à sa tente, mais son frère ne dit rien.

"Merci... Essaye de ne pas veiller trop tard, marmonna l'archer en brossant son pantalon. Ou alors tu seras fatigué, demain.

-Oui, bien sûr... Dors bien, Takumi."

Avant de quitter la tente, Takumi se retourna. Quelques uns de ses longs cheveux argentés étaient encore accrochés à la jambe de son frère, et d'autres, courts et blonds, tranchaient sur le bleu foncé du drapé de sa cape. Yuma n'avait jamais eu autant l'air entre deux mondes, oscillant entre l'ombre et la lumière, Hoshido et Nohr, qu'en cet instant.


End file.
